legalfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
퍼블릭 도메인
thumb|위키백과에서는 이 그림을 통해 퍼블릭 도메인이라는 것을 나타낸다. 퍼블릭 도메인(Public domain)이란 그림, 음악, 문서 등의 저작물에 대해 그 저작물에 대한 저작권이 없는 것을 말한다. 저작권이 소멸한 저작물을 퍼블릭 도메인이라고 부른다. 발생원인 퍼블릭 도메인은 크게 다음과 같은 경우에 의해 생성된다. # 저작자가 저작권을 소멸시킨 경우 # 저작권 소멸시효가 지난 경우 # 법령이 특정 저작물에 대한 저작권 소멸을 규정한 경우 # 저작권 보호를 받기에 부적합한 경우 (저작물 참조) 여기서, 저작권자가 저작권을 소멸시킨 경우, 저작권을 포기한 경우에는 전세계 각국이 동일하게 인정하는 발생원인이다. 따라서, 각국의 법령은 저작권의 소멸시효와 특별히 특정 저작물의 저작권을 법률 등으로 소멸 또는 보호하지 않는 규정에서만 차이가 있다. 그러나, 그러한 각국의 법령의 차이도 무제한 차이가 있는 것은 아니며, 2006년 현재 160개 국이 가입한 베른 협약에 의해 어느정도 통일적인 법령의 기준이 마련되어 시행중이다. 베른 협약상의 퍼블릭 도메인 소멸시효 특별히 저작권을 보호하지 않는 경우 미국 소멸시효 각 나라의 저작권법에는 저작권 만료 기간이 있다. 이 만료 기간이 지나면 그 나라에서는 저작권이 만료된 저작물을 아무 제한 없이 사용할 수 있다. 하지만, 만료 기간과 기준은 각국마다 차이가 있다. * 미국에서 모든 저작권과 특허권은 유효기간이 있다. 이 기간이 만료되면, 저작물이나 발명품은 퍼블릭 도메인으로 풀린다. 대부분의 나라에서 특허권은 20년의 유효기간을 가진다. 상표권 등록은 갱신될 수 있다. 그리고 사용중인 상표권은 영구적으로 상표권 사용이 가능하다. 그러나 그 단어가 일반어가 된 경우에는 다르다. * 저작권은 더 복잡하다. 일반적으로 저작권은 모든 나라들에서 아래의 조건들을 모두 만족하는 경우에 실효된다. ** 1923년 1월 1일 이전에, 또는 올해 1월 1일 이전에 최소 95년 전에 저작되고, 처음 출판된 저작물들, 그 중 하나라도 지난 경우; ** 마지막 생존 저작자가 올해 1월 1일부터 최소 70년 전에 사망한 경우; ** 베른협약 가입국 중에 영구적인 저작권을 허용한 나라는 없다. 그리고 미국과 유럽연합은 이번에 마지막으로 개정된 이래 저작권 유효기간 연장을 결의하지 않았다. (This must be a condition because the exact numbers in the other conditions depend on the state of the law at any given moment.) * 이러한 조건들은 미국과 유럽연합의 저작권법에서 인정하는 것이며, 대부분의 다른 베른협약 조인국들도 승인하고 있다. * 주의할 것은, 미국 관습상의 저작권 유효기간 연장은 대게 퍼블릭 도메인 저작물들에 대한 저작권을 부활시키지 않는다.(1923년 이래로) 그러나 유럽의 관습(tradition)은 부활시킨다. 왜냐하면, 유럽 통합법률은 저작자 사후 70년까지로 인정해 왔던 독일의 저작권 유효기간에 기초하고 있기 때문이다. 특별히 저작권을 보호하지 않는 경우 미국의 저작권법상 미국 연방정부기관의 발간물에는 저작권이 없다. 주정부는 주법률에서 규정하는데, 주로 저작권을 인정하고 있다. 대한민국 퍼블릭 도메인이란, 곧 저작권이 "완전하게" 존재하지 않는 것을 말한다. 출처의 명시조차 필요없는 완전하게 자유로운 문서이다. 보통, GFDL이나 CCL의 경우에도 저작자의 명시조건은 필요하나, 퍼블릭 도메인은 "완전히" 저작권이 소멸된 경우이기에, 아무런 이용상에 조건이 없다. 그러나 퍼블릭 도메인인 저작물 이용시에도 저작자를 명시해야 하는데, 이를 생략하면 표절이 되기 때문이다. 소멸시효 저작권의 유효기간이 경과하면, 저작권이 소멸하여 퍼블릭 도메인이 되는바, 이는 저작권법 제36조와 제37조에서 규정하고 있다. 가장 핵심적인 내용은, 저작자 사망후 50년이 지나면 저작권이 소멸한다는 것이다. * 제36조 (보호기간의 원칙) ** ①저작재산권은 이 절에 특별한 규정이 있는 경우를 제외하고는 저작자의 생존하는 동안과 사망후 50년간 존속한다. 다만, 저작자가 사망후 40년이 경과하고 50년이 되기전에 공표된 저작물의 저작재산권은 공표된 때부터 10년간 존속한다. ** ②공동저작물의 저작재산권은 맨 마지막으로 사망한 저작자의 사망후 50년간 존속한다. * 제37조 (무명 또는 이명 저작물등의 보호기간) ** ①무명 또는 널리 알려지지 아니한 이명이 표시된 저작물의 저작재산권은 공표된 때부터 50년간 존속한다. 다만, 이 기간내에 저작자가 사망한지 50년이 경과하였다고 인정할만한 정당한 사유가 발생한 경우에는 그 저작재산권은 저작자 사망후 50년이 경과하였다고 인정되는 때에 소멸한 것으로 본다. <개정 1995.12.6> ** ②다음 각호의 1에 해당하는 경우에는 제1항의 규정은 이를 적용하지 아니한다. *** 1. 제1항의 기간내에 저작자의 실명 또는 널리 알려진 이명이 밝혀진 경우 *** 2. 제1항의 기간내에 제51조제1항의 규정에 의한 저작자의 실명등록이 있는 경우 특별히 저작권을 보호하지 않는 경우 대한민국의 저작권법에는 저작권이 인정되지 않는 특별한 예외적 경우를 동법 제7조에서 규정하고 있다. 즉, 법률이 특별히 퍼블릭 도메인을 선언한 것은 다음과 같다. * 제7조 (보호받지 못하는 저작물등) 다음 각호의 1에 해당하는 것은 이 법에 의한 보호를 받지 못한다. ** 1. 헌법·법률·조약·명령·조례 및 규칙 ** 2. 국가 또는 지방자치단체의 고시·공고·훈령 그 밖의 이와 유사한 것 ** 3. 법원의 판결·결정·명령 및 심판이나 행정심판절차 그 밖의 이와 유사한 절차에 의한 의결·결정등 ** 4. 국가 또는 지방자치단체가 작성한 것으로서 제1호 내지 제3호에 규정된 것의 편집물 또는 번역물 ** 5. 사실의 전달에 불과한 시사보도 ** 6. 공개한 법정·국회 또는 지방의회에서의 연술 동법 제7조의 조항에서 제5호의 사실의 전달에 불과한 시사보도만이 비정부 저작물 중 퍼블릭 도메인으로 선언된 유일한 경우이다. 나머지 각 호의 저작자는 모두 정부 또는 정부 공무원인 경우이다. 따라서, 대한민국 저작권법상, 정부 저작물 이외에 특별히 법률이 퍼블릭 도메인을 선언하고 있는 것은 사실의 전달에 불과한 시사보도가 유일하다. 사실의 전달에 불과한 시사보도 대법원은 2004도5350 사건의 판결에서 "사실의 전달에 불과한 시사보도"를 저작권의 보호대상에서 제외한 취지를 판시하였다. 읽어보기 * GNU 자유 문서 사용 허가서 (GNU FDL) * GNU 일반 공중 사용 허가서 (GNU GPL) * 자유문서 (Free Contents) * 공정 이용 (Fair Use) 바깥 고리 * 크리에이티브 커먼스의 퍼블릭 도메인을 등록할 수 있는 곳 분류:저작권